


The Bride

by MistySterling05



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human/Monster Romance, Large Cock, My First Fanfic, Orcs, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistySterling05/pseuds/MistySterling05
Summary: You a young woman are sold to an Orc tribe to be used as a breeding tool for their leader.Please be nice this is my first time, well mine and technically yours. But for different reasons. Want more? Send me a request.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	The Bride

You are shoved to the front of the crowd as the giant Orc men walk by. There give you a small glance taking in your scars. Who couldn't? They were plainly obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes. 

The orc men turn away and inspect all the other girls as well that the villagers had chosen to sell. Of course none of them were noble or wealthy ladies or even some of the shopkeepers, no, these were the unwanted.

Yep, the women in your town without anyone to want them got their own title. The criminals, the beggars, and of course the middle children of poorer shop keepers all got to be in the Unwanted. 

You happened to fall into the second category. After brutally beating the shit out of you for no goddamn reason at all besides pure drunkenness, your owe-so-lovely father tossed you out of the house stating, "You're useless to me now with all those hideous scars,". Granted he was right about one thing in your opinion, while the scars were hideous (especially the one that went from hairline to jaw across your eye), you were not useless. You became an expert cook after a few mistakes you could identify any plant in the forest and could cook over an open flame.

While your mistakes helped you most you liked to think it was your old friend Ms. Fin, who taught you most, (she was further down the line) and at the ripe age of 45 she had taught you almost everything about being an Unwanted.

Now unfortunately those skills may not do you any good being as you were in a dusty, plantless town square being looked over like cattle by the warriors from the neighboring Orc tribe, The Haligs. The warriors were very big, and strong, and could probably kill you in 5 seconds if you tried to run. Besides your hands were tied behind your back with a lovely rope that was rubbing your wrists so much that you could feel the infection kissing them.

Suddenly, the warriors broke out of their little circle and looked towards the Unwanted. The Haligs were making a trade with the mayor saying they would open trade with the village in exchange for 72 women, of course fat Mayor Christopher Lee wouldn't give up woman that people gave a shit about. He picked the Unwanted because "it's good for the village," Ha. Ha. Ha. He just wanted a way to get rid of you. The Orc's walked up to the line of women and picked them up quickly and throwing them over their mighty shoulder's like your were a fucking sack of potatoes.

You got stuck being carried by an older, graying Orc man. "Am I gonna be used by an old man?" You thought to yourself, bring the next point along. Orcs dont have women, sooo , your being sold as little brides/whores for the Orcs, why couldn't you have gotten a share of the profit from this...

~time skip~

So eventually you arrive at the village and are set down on the ground. The Orc man that had carried you untied your wrists gently and smoothed some form of cream over them, it made the burning feeling stop. 

"Thanks pal," you said remembering orcs spoke english.

"You very welcome," He said, then beat his chest with his fist, "I am Garrooth, what your name?"

"I am y/n, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Garrooth," you smiled at him doing a slight curtsey. If you can't escape why not score brownie points for a little while. 

He seemed to like this even more, "you marry son." He boomed smiling, something you didn't know was possible with those tusks.

"Sir, the sun is in the sky, how shall I marry it," shit. Fuck your sarcasm slipped out a little.

He. Didn't. Bat. An. Eye. "No, no, no, you marry Garrooth's son!" He corrected himself like he did something wrong. Then he smiled again looking down at you expectantly. 

"Well where is Garrooth junior?" You asked curiously, looking around expectantly, "I would like to know the man I am supposed to marry first, before we plan anything-"

"Garrooth is very happy y/n is so happy to marry his son! Garrooth introduce you right away" he boomed earning several glances from the other women around you. Ms. Rin was the only one who didnt look, she was busy scolding some warrior about her age for "carrying her improperly".

"Now, now, I didn't quite say tha- hey!" You tried to say as Garrooth suddenly leaned down scooping you up bridal style and making his way into one of the large tents around the camp.

"Radu!! I bring you a bride my son!!" Garrooth's happy booming shook the tent, and an even larger well built man turned around to look at you both, it seemed he was cooking something in a pot on a small fire in the center of the tent.

"Father, I ask you not to burst into my home like this, but Radu likes his new bride already, she smells very fertile," Radu apparently, stands up the large tent tall enough to stand over 1 foot above his head. He. Was. Huge. Radu seemed to be about 8' 5" of pure muscle and tusk, he had a long mohawk with his raven hair going just past his shoulders. His skin was actually a nice deep green color, very beautiful with tribal tattoos all over probably meaning something important.

You sum up your little shred of courage and lose it immediately keeping your damn mouth shut.

Garrooth however is very excited to hand you off to his hulking beast of a son. He steps forward offering you to Radu almost like how someone might hand a starving person a bowl of soup, (only that didn't happen in your village, in case it was poisoned) and Radu gently, somehow even with his obvious massive amount of strength, takes you holding you against his chest. You accidentally take a breath of his scent, pure masculinity, your breath hitches in your throat. And you feel a warmth coming from your nether regions. 

"Garrooth, will leave his son now and let him claim his bride, he will also tell the rest of tribe not to bother you." Garrooth strode out of the tent closing the flap behind him, leaving you alone with Radu.

You took a massive breath of air and looked up at Radu, fuck he was looking down at you, you eyes met and your heart skipped a beat. You could barely look away. 

"My name is y/n ," you whimpered the words into his chest barely able to breathe.

"I am Radu," Radu said turning and carrying you towards a pile of furs in the corner. "Radu claim, y/n now," He set you down softly on the fur, which were actually very comfortable. And tilted your head up to meet his eyes. "Radu's bride has pretty face,"

That made you laugh. You let out a little giggle earning a surprised look from him. After you noticed the look you calmly said, "I think your a little liar," well he wasn't little but that was definitely a lie.

He looked appalled, "Radu never lie!" He boomed shaking the tent like his father had. He met your eyes again and said softer, "your the liar."

"Nonsense! You must be blind then to not see my scars!" You glared back at him then stopped as his dominant aura overtook you. Then you just looked away.

"Scars are best beauty, they mean you won battle," Radu stated plainly. Making you look at him again, "say after Radu, Radu has most beautiful bride," he stroked your cheek with his thumb.

"Radu has most beautiful bride!" You looked at him quietly after saying it.

"Good bride," Radu slowly and gently pushed you back against the fur till you were laying down fully and started fumbling with your dress obviously trying to take it off you.

Eh, he seemed decent and there wasn't anyway out of this really so, you helped him by undoing the buttons and he stripped the dress and undergarments off in about 20 minutes. 

"Radu's bride wear too much, she will have better clothes after she become wife," he looked at your body and his dominant masculinity just seemed to grow. He eventually decided to start kneading your breasts. And kissed you on the forehead. "You really pretty."

"Why am I the only naked one Radu?" You asked him as he started trying to slide his hand down your belly between your legs. You closed them and for a minute he looked upset at his access being denied. Then his face lit up.

"Radu's bride is right! Radu should become naked too!" Before you could say anything he slid off his clothes revealing an extremely large member that had to be 18 inch long and thicker than your wrist.

"Radu, this is my first time so I think we-" you started to panic as you had never had sex before and he was MASSIVE. 

Radu's eyes lit up and he cut her off, "Its Radu's first time too! We shall lose ourselves to each other bride!"  
He positioned himself at your entrance and as you reached to stop him he slammed all 18 inches into you. You were stunned and also got to be the first to see the bulge in you stomach. Radu was quick though and saw it too. "Its like Radu's bride is pregnant already" he happily said rubbing the bump then starting to pump- no- SLAM in and out of you.

"Radu! Ah!" You tried to ask him to stop but the sentence wouldn't form. You were panting heavily as the hugs man drove in and out of you for what seemed like hours.

Eventually he flipped you onto your belly and started picking up speed and his cock GREW. You couldn't say anything because all you could concentrate on was the burning sensation of him in you and the blood going down your legs onto the furs. 

"Radu gonna cum, he is going to fill his bride with lots of baby seed so she better get pregnant and make him lots of babies," with a final slam he went as deep as possible cumming buckets inside your poor cunt, making your belly expand even more. You looked 5 months pregnant already when he finished.

"I'm so full...." you moaned into the furs as he pulled out. He gave you a big hug from behind and said two words.

"Good Wife," great an upgrade...


End file.
